Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a 4 Kids cartoon. It originally aired over 4 Kids TV between February 2003 and February 2009. Season 1 (2003) #Things Change #A Better Mousetrap #Attack of the Mousers #Meet Casey Jones #Nano #Darkness on the Edge of Town #The Way of Invisibility #Fallen Angel #Garbageman #The Shredder Strikes, Part 1 #The Shredder Strikes, Part 2 #The Unconvincing Turtle Titan #Notes from the Underground, Part 1 #Notes from the Underground, Part 2 #Notes from the Underground, Part 3 #The King #The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1 #The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 2 #Tales of Leo #The Monster Hunter #Return to New York, Part 1 #Return to New York, Part 2 #Return to New York, Part 3 #Lone Raph and Cub #The Search for Splinter, Part 1 #The Search for Splinter, Part 2 Season 2 (2003–2004) # Turtles in Space, Part 1: The Fugitoid # Turtles in Space, Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons # Turtles in Space, Part 3: The Big House # Turtles in Space, Part 4: The Arena # Turtles in Space, Part 5: Triceraton Wars # Secret Origins, Part 1 # Secret Origins, Part 2 # Secret Origins, Part 3 # Reflections # The Ultimate Ninja # The Return of Nano # What a Croc # Return to the Underground # City at War, Part 1 # City at War, Part 2 # City at War, Part 3 # Junklantis # The Golden Puck # Rogue in the House, Part 1 # Rogue in the House, Part 2 # April's Artifact # Return of the Justice Force # The Big Brawl, Part 1 # The Big Brawl, Part 2 # The Big Brawl, Part 3 # The Big Brawl, Part 4 Season 3 (2004–2005) # Space Invaders, Part 1 # Space Invaders, Part 2 # Space Invaders, Part 3 # Worlds Collide, Part 1 # Worlds Collide, Part 2 # Worlds Collide, Part 3 # Touch and Go # Hunted # HATE # Nobody's Fool # The Lesson # The Christmas Aliens # New Blood # The Darkness Within # Mission of Gravity # The Entity Below # Time Travails # Hun on the Run # Reality Check # Across the Universe # Same As It Never Was # The Real World, Part 1 # The Real World, Part 2 # Bishop's Gambit" # Exodus, Part 1 # Exodus, Part 2 Season 4 (2005–2006) # Cousin Sid # The People's Choice # Sons of the Silent Age # Dragon's Brew # I, Monster # Grudge Match # A Wing and a Prayer # Bad Day # Aliens Among Us # Dragons Rising # Still Nobody # All Hallows Thieves # Samurai Tourist # The Ancient One # Scion of the Shredder # Prodigal Son # Outbreak # Trouble with Augie # Insane in the Membrane # Return of Savanti, Part 1 # Return of Savanti, Part 2 # Tale of Master Yoshi # Adventures in Turtle Sitting # Good Genes, Part 1 # Good Genes, Part 2 # Ninja Tribunal Season 5: Ninja Tribunal (2007–2008) # Lap of the Gods # Demons and Dragons # Legend of the Five Dragons # More Worlds Than One # Beginning of the End # Membership Drive # New World Order, Part 1 # New World Order, Part 2 # Fathers and Sons # Past and Present # Enter the Dragons, Part 1 # Enter the Dragons, Part 2 Season 6: Fast Forward (2006–2007) # Future Shellshock # Obsolete # Home Invasion # Headlock Prime # Playtime's Over # Bishop to Knight # Night of Sh'Okanabo # Clash of the Turtle Titans # Fly Me to the Moon # Invasion of the Bodyjacker # The Freaks Come Out at Night # Bad Blood # The Journal # The Gaminator # Graduation Day: Class of 2105 # Timing Is Everything # Enter the Jammerhead # Milk Run # The Fall of Darius Dunn # Turtle X-Tinction # Race for Glory # Head of State # DNA is Thicker than Wate # The Cosmic Completist # The Day of Awakening # Zixxth Sense Season 7: Back to the Sewers (2008–2009) # Tempus Fugit # Karate Schooled # Something Wicked # The Engagement Ring # Hacking Stockman # Incredible Shrinking Serling # Identity Crisis # Web Wranglers # Superquest # Virtual Reality Check # City Under Siege # Super Power Struggle # Wedding Bells and Bytes # Mayhem from Mutant Island Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:4Kids TV Category:Cartoon Network